Harry Potter and the New Future
by MPGaut
Summary: Harry finally defeats Voldemort but dies right after by a curse to the back. A mysterious voice gives Harry a second chance to make a better future. HP/HG DM/AG RW/DG NL/GW SF/LL
1. Old Future Timeline

June 24, 1995 - Harry is almost killed by Voldemort but barely survives. He is put into a severe coma.

December 8, 1995 - Harry wakes up from his coma but suffers severe attacks from the soul in his curse scar trying to take over his body.

December 31, 1995 - Using Old Magic, Snape, Dumbledore, and Sirius rip the soul shard from Harry's curse scar.

January 3, 1996 - Dumbledore reveals the Prophecy to Harry and Sirius.

March 5, 1996 - The Order of the Phoenix is almost completely decimated saving the ministry. The ministry is spared but the light's forces begin to dwindle.

April 1, 1996 - The New Order of Light, is formed by Harry and Hermione. Harry, Hermione, Ron, with the help of Dumbledore, begin setting up a safehouse at Hogwarts, providing safety for anyone of the light.

September 1, 1996 - The Hogwarts Express is attacked. Many die and Ron is taken prisoner.

September 3, 1996 - Harry and Hermione begin their Apprenticeship with Dumbledore.

March 5, 1996 - On the memorial of the Battle for the Ministry, Harry and the New Order of Light, lay siege on Malfoy Manor. They are able to save Ron and decimate many of Voldemort's Inner Circle. But many on the light are lost too. Remus, Seamus, Ginny, Tonks, the Creevey brothers, both the Weasley twins, Angela Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood, and many, many more perish in the fight.

September 8, 1996 - Daphne Greengrass and Ron Weasley come to Harry. She admits she helped Ron survive the entire time. She began giving information to the New Order and in little time Voldemort's forces were extremely weakened.

January 1, 1997 - As a last ditch effort Voldemort invades Hogwarts. After a long battle Voldemort falls at the hands of Harry and the grindylow but Harry is shot in the back by an Avada Kedavra by Rodlphus Lestrange

March 17, 1991 - Harry wakes up in his ten year old body with memories from the future.


	2. A Mysterious Voice

Year 1: Harry saves the Sorcerer's Stone, killing Quirrel in the process.

Year 2: The Chamber of Secrets is opened. Harry is able to defeat the monster inside and rescue Ginny Weasley, destroying the shard of Voldemort's soul trapped inside the diary.

Year 3: Sirius Black escapes but is later found innocent. The real traitor is Peter Pettigrew, who escapes. Without Pettigrew's testimony Sirius is forced back onto the run.

Year 4: The Tri-Wizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts. Harry is forced to compete and eventually wins. Voldemort is resurrected using Harry's blood and Cedric Diggory is killed. Harry escapes but almost dies in the process and is forced into a magically induced coma.

Year 5: Attacks are on the rise as Harry lies in a coma. Halfway through the year Harry wakes up but has severe medical issues. The shard of soul residing in Harry's curse scar tries to take over. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Snape perform an ancient piece of Old Magic to remove the soul fragment from the scar. A block on Harry's magical core caused by the soul shard is destroyed and Harry's power almost triples. Harry wakes up again and Dumbledore reveals the prophecy to Harry and Sirius.

Year 6: Voldemort and his Inner Circle attack the Hogwarts' Express. Ron is taken prisoner, while many others die in the process of protecting the younger students. Dumbledore begins to apprentice Harry and Hermione. Together they find and destroy each of Voldemort's soul shards scattered across the world. At the end of the year Harry, Hermione, and their Commanders Neville, Seamus, and Ginny and their units snuck out to lay siege on Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort is hiding, on a quest to save Ron, who they had received information on as still being alive. When Harry and his army arrived it turned out to be a trap. Ron was still alive, but barely and Voldemort was waiting with his best men. Harry is able to injure Voldemort but he realizes his people are taking serious injuries and they retreat, having saved Ron and diminished some of his Inner Circle.

Year 7: Daphne Greengrass, a death eater, comes to the New Order of Light and offers her service as a spy. With her help Harry is able to take down Voldemort's army from the inside out. As a last ditch effort Voldemort gathers all his forces and attacks Hogwarts. The battle is massive and hardly any one from either side is left standing. A show down between Harry and Voldemort occurs. After a long and tiring battle Harry finally brings Voldemort down. Before anyone is able to celebrate Harry's victory a tragedy occurs and Rodolphus Lestrange shoots an Avada Kedavra into Harry's back.

Introduction

_"I don't know why these things always seem to happen to me. I'm Harry bloody Potter. I fight dark lords and destroy their souls. Ya right. More like I kill dark lords and then get shot in the back by their bitch ass follower. Wait, where am I?" _

_Looking around I don't see anything. I look down. I can't even see my hands. My body is gone. "What the fuck!" I yell._

_A soft voice calls out. "Calm my Chosen one. For when you wake. Your chance to build a new future begins."_

_I feel a breeze of soft air rush over me. The last thing I see is a bright white light before my mind fades into nothingness._

_

* * *

_How do you guys like it? I figure I'm gonna start him out right before first year. This book is obviously AU_. R and R.  
_


	3. The New Future, the Old Past?

He let out a groan as light fills his eyes. "Where am I? Ohhhh..." He moaned. "What is up with my head?"

_Bang, bang, bang!_ "Get up and get breakfast started!" A shrill voice issued from behind a door.

"Aunt Petunia..."Harry whispered. Instinctively he reached to the right and wrapped his hand around..."My glasses?..." This was getting to weird. He hadn't worn glasses since fifth year. Slipping on his glasses, his vision cleared up instantly. Sure enough he was sitting in my old cage, the cupboard under the stairs. And even worse, he was in what looked to be, his eleven year old body.

_Bang, Bang, bang!_ "You've got two seconds you little brat!" A loud low voice rumbled through the door.

"FUCK YOU FAT ASS!" Harry waved his hand and cast a impenetrable ward on the door. Immediately he knew it was a bad idea as he felt his vision glaze over and fall back onto the bed.

"WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!" _BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG! _The whole room was shuddering under the force of his Uncle's gargantuan weight.

"Gotta watch my magic usage." He said hefting himself back up. With a few more hand movements I cast some glamours over my scar and used my last bit of energy to apparate to the Hog's Head.

When Harry woke up he immediately recognized where he was. He was in Aberforth Dumbledore's room at the Hogs Head tavern. "Just where I wanted." He smiled.

"And why would you want to be in my room, young man?" A voice spoke up from his right.

Harry looked over and saw Aberforth sitting in a chair with a book on his lap. Harry swore that if he had a long white beard he would look exactly like his older brother.

"Uhh, you probably don't know me yet. But I know you." He tossed himself out of the bed and he walked over to the table where Aberforth was sitting. Pulling himself a chair up he sighed and sat down.

"Yet?" Aberforth's eyebrow raised. "Were we to meet at a later date?" He smiled slightly.

Aberforth always had a sense of humor. "Yes, actually. You were the only person I thought I could trust." Harry looked him in the eyes.

"And why should you trust me when I'm quite certain we've never met before?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "Because even though you haven't met me, I HAVE met you. Like, most people don't know it but while your a few minutes younger your actually Dumbledore's twin. And even know you have nowhere near the extensive knowledge Albus has, your magic is just as strong, although in my opinion it's even stronger. And I also know that it was YOU not Albus who defeated Grindlewald."

Aberforth stood up and grabbed Harry by his shirt. "Who are you, and HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!"

Harry shrugged. "Because I'm Harry Potter. And I'm from the future."

Aberforth fainted.

* * *

These first few chapters will be short but I'm gonna try and lengthen them. If not be ready for about a million chapters lol.


	4. An Odd Story from an Odd Kid

Dbgtfan2004- Harry and Hermione were meant to be. Duh-hur. If there's any slight GW bashing, which I'll try to avoid, my bad.

EP- always like to hear things sound good

Ngbeken Lovette- this is one of my favorite ideas ive ever had in regards to HPFF so unless I completely run out of ideas I'll have it finished in a few months, maybe more.

* * *

Harry smiled and picked up Aberforth's wand. "_Augamenti_" A jet of water spouted out the top and splashed Aberforth in the face.

A sputtering, surprised, and confused Aberforth Dumbledore jumped up and snatched the wand out of Harry's hands.

"Don't ever take a man's wand BOY!" He yelled loudly. With a swish and flick his clothes dried. Harry laughed. "And what's so funny?" Aberforth yelled.

"Nothing Abe. It's just good to see you."He wrapped his arms around Abe's waste in a hug.

Aberforth pushed Harry away from himself. "Before you get any more comfortable, tell me exactly what you mean."

Harry sat down in the big sofa in the corner. With a sigh and shrug he began. He told Aberforth about his years in Hogwarts, how Voldemort was resurrected, how the Order of the Phoenix was almost completely destroyed. He told him about the New Order of Light and how they, along with the aide of Albus, were able to track down all the Horcruxes and destroy them. He told him how they had raided Voldemort's hide out, and how he retaliated by laying siege on Hogwarts. "The blood..." Harry's voice cracked.

"I saw SO many people die. My friends, my family... Everyone was falling around me. But we held our own and took just as many before we fell. Finally, Tom came out. We dueled. It was amazing. Dumbledore had taught me some intense magic. But I was still only a seventeen year old wizard facing an evil wizard with decades of knowledge. It seemed like a pointless fight."

Aberforth had sadness etched into his face. This story was insane and unbelievable. But somehow Aberforth knew he wasn't lying. And this was Harry Potter, he could see the scar peaking out behind his bangs. "How did you win?" He let out a small whisper.

Harry laughed, surprising Aberforth. "Luck. Pure and simple, luck. He tripped and I hit him with an expelliarmus and a stupefy spell combination. We were near the lake and he flew in. There was only a few pieces left once the grindylow were done with him." Harry shuddered at the sight.

A smile couldn't be helped and crept up on Aberforth's face. "The darkest wizard since Salazar Slytherin himself, defeated by a combination of a second and fourth year spell? HAHAHAHA" He roared with laughter.

Soon he and Harry were wiping tears from their eyes trying to calm themselves. "Okay, okay, first things first." Aberforth wiped a stray tear and cleared his throat. "Why me? Why not my all-knowing brother?"

Harry smiled slightly, as if remembering an old memory. "Because out of everyone that I know in this entire world, I KNOW, not a single other would believe me. During our seventh year I started coming down to the Hog's Head. I began to drink... And without your help," He stopped and looked away. "Let's just say I never would have been sober enough to cast a simple spell let alone defeat Riddle." Harry shook his head. "It was a dark time. But it won't be like that. Not this time." He whispered fiercely staring a hole in the floor.

"Aren't you a little worried about destroying the universe as we know it by causing a time paradox?" Aberforth said with a smile. "These things can happen."

"You say it with a smile ya weirdo!" Harry laughed and pointed accusingly at him.

"It would be interesting to witness." He said with an unconcealed smile.

Harry laughed for a second before straightening himself out. "I believe that I was sent back for a reason... The voice I heard, it said I was building a new future. Not destroying an old past. I think that it must have been...God...or something. I don't know." His eyes held a steel glint. "All I know, is that I'll be one step ahead of Riddle. Actually if you think about it I'll be like hundreds of steps ahead of him." He said with a chuckle.

Aberforth smiled and shook his head. "So, what first?"

Harry smiled. "My favorite part. We're going to break Sirius out of prison."

* * *

AHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER!


	5. Saving Sirius

Harry's hand tightened around his wand. After their talk, Aberforth and Harry had gone to Knockturn Alley where Harry had his new wand made. Harry explained to Abe that in the old time line, his original Holly and Phoenix wand could not be used against Voldemort, and was later snapped by Voldemort himself after he disarmed Harry. Harry escaped but was later forced to get a new wand. His new wand had surprised him though. It was quite a bit different then either of his first wands. His first had been the Holly and Phoenix, and the second had been Oak and Phoenix. His new wand was Darkwood, a tree grown only in the Shadowrealm, and dragon scale, from a Hungarian Horntail, which hadn't honestly been the surprise.

A few more shopping trips later and Harry looked like a bonified little Hit-Wizard. He was wearing dark red dragonhide set of combat armour with a black cloak over top. A small dagger rested at his hip.

Aberforth and Harry sat inside a cave looking out of the mountainside. Their view was locked on the dark castle, Azkaban, which lay at the base of the mountain. More specifically their eyes were locked to the east tower, the Class A Criminals, the most insane and dangerous of all criminals lived there. Along with a completely innocent man who just happened to be the Boy-Who-Lived's dogfather.

"Alright," Harry leaned over to Abe. "I want you to start setting up a place for healing. In the state he's in we won't be able to apparate out for at least a day or so. I'm going to go down, get him, and be right back. Set up wards. LOTS of them. We don't want to be found and we need to disappear for at least a day. I'll be back in ten minutes."With a smile Harry leapt out of the cave and disappeared into the thick fog surrounding the mountain.

Harry soared across the night sky. One good thing about his mind being connected to Voldemort's was that he was able to learn from him. And at this point Voldemort is just a soul shard floating around somewhere in Albania, making his mind open for total access. He had learned this little bit of flying in his sixth year. Voldemort had taught it to Snape who in turn taught it to Harry. Harry flew low where the gravestones were located. A small pile of fresh bodies lay near, waiting to be buried. Flying close Harry snatched one up levitating it closely behind him.

Harry silently flew down to one of the windows lining the building. Looking in he saw a huddled form sitting in the corner. "Sirius," Harry whispered.

The figure jumped up and grabbed the bars on the window. His hair was grungy and his face sunken and shallow but Harry remembered him clear as day. "James..." His voice was haunted and broken.

Harry started to cry. "No Sirius...Its me...Its Harry."

"Ha-Harry..." Sirius eyes began to show signs of life. "Harry?... But..." It was like a bomb went off inside his head. "HARRY! What are you doing here?"

Harry raised his hands to calm Sirius. "Shh... first things first." Harry pulled out his wand and began a intricate movement. A few seconds later he stopped. "Stand back I cut a hole in the wards it won't last for long and we don't have much time." Sirius looked confused but nodded and stood back. "_EXTRAHO!_" He yelled. The window of the cell popped off. Harry waved his wand and a shaky, looking broomstick appeared. "Get on it will last to where we're going."

Sirius nodded and jumped out onto the broom. It wobbled for a moment but held. With another wave of his wand Harry tossed the dead body into the cell. He pointed his wand back at Sirius. "_Abeo Same._" A light flashed over Sirius but quickly faded. Harry looked back into the cell and pointed his wand at the dead body. "_Abeo Same._" A light flashed over the body but when it disappeared an exact replica of Sirius. He pointed his wand at the broken window. "_Repario._" The window quickly slammed back in place and mended itself just as a small crack was heard, signifying the wards being slipped back together.

Sirius, who just now realized Harry had no broom, was staring in shock. "Yo-your flying." He stuttered.

Harry laughed and shrugged. "It's a long story, but follow me." Harry shot off into the night, with Sirius hot on his heels.

When they got back Sirius begged Harry to tell him the story but all Harry would say was, "Smile, your free. Sleep and rest and I will tell you all about it in the morning. Soon Sirius had taken his potions and drifted off to sleep. Harry stood watch and Aberforth laid down to rest. Smiling he looked up into the sky. "Thank you fate. You won't be disappointed."

Reaching his hand out, the sky darkened and with a loud crack a bolt of lightning shot out of Harry's finger and arced towards the prison. The last thing Harry heard before darkness consumed him was a loud blood curling scream. Harry passed out with a smile on his face.

* * *

Any guesses on who it was Harry took out? It will be in the paper within the next few chapters.


	6. A Savage Breakfast

Almost 1000 hits in three days! This is honestly awesome. Thank you everyone with a special thanks to Ngbeken Lovette for the continuous support. You are now added to my computer dictionary so theirs no red line under your name.

* * *

Sirius woke up and noticed the first thing he hadn't in a long time. The smell of breakfast cooking. He shot out of bed and over to the smell. Aberforth was sitting by the fire humming a tune and was more then surprised when Sirius snatched the pan out of his hand and began devouring the almost cooked eggs and bacon. Which only lasted for a few seconds before he was blasted onto his ass. With a practiced hand Abe caught the pan and pointed his wand at Sirius' head.

Sirius growled, but Aberforth only smiled. "I realize you have been in prison for a LONG time, but you WILL wait until the food is cooked before eating it."

Sirius smiled sheepishly and wiped his mouth off. "Sorry Abe. You know it's been a while."

Abe smiled and waved his hand, turning to resume his cooking. "No bother. I'm quite surprised your godson is not awake. He was very excited to talk to you."

Sirius' face split into a grin. "This is my first time waking up my godson ever!" He smiled mischievously at Abe. Slowly he sidled up to where Harry was sleeping. Harry's wand was clasped in his hand and Sirius reached over to slip it away from him.

Before anyone knew what happened Sirius was blasted back into the wall and Harry was already throwing up several shields. When he noticed Sirius laying on the ground rubbing his back laughing he lowered the shields and smiled sheepishly. "I have slight paranoia?" He shrugged and laughed.

Sirius stood up and ran over, swooping his godson into a hug. Harry, being actually seventeen, was a little weirded out but hugged him back all the same. Sirius lowered him, pushed him to arms length and looked directly into his eyes. "What are you doing here, how did you know about me, and how did you end up with ol' Abe Dumbledore?" He looked extremely incredulous and this last statement.

Harry laughed. "I honestly don't know if you'll believe me." He admitted.

Sirius looked at Aberforth, who shrugged. "He's right Sirius. It's a little hard."

"Oh well I need to know how my godson, a ten year old, end up rescuing me, the supposed traitor, from prison!" He exclaimed.

Harry shrugged and laughed. "You asked for it."


	7. Surprises at Gringotts

Vegitunks1 - Good guess but you could be wrong. Guess you'll just have to wait. HA HA!

QHLuver - sorry it just works out better for me if I write short chapters if i try to write long ones i seem to drag it out unintentionally

* * *

After Harry had explained everything to Sirius, who surprisingly believed every word, "Hey, I supposedly betrayed your parents but somehow you know I didn't and NO ONE knew about the change except me and them." they went back to the Hog's Head.

With a quick clean up, some new clothes, and a few alterations to disguise Harry and Sirius, they headed off to Diagon Alley to pay a visit to Gringotts.

Sirius and Harry split up with Aberforth, who had to "Buy some drinks for 'the pub'.", and headed straight to Gringotts.

Immediately upon entering Gringotts, Harry made his way to the Inheritance Claim desk. The goblin at the desk was short and fat with a bald head with tufts of white hair coming from his ears. He was busy writing furiously on a small note pad, mumbling under his breath.

Harry postured his back and cleared his throat. The goblin looked up, obviously irritated at the int interruption. "And you are?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Harry James Potter, here to claim my Title as Head of the Potter House, and all that it entitles." He spoke with a firm voice. With goblins you could show no weakness.

The goblins eyes flitted up to the scar on his forehead. His mouth crept into a smile revealing several rows of sharp teeth. "A drop of blood will be sufficient to prove your blood."The goblin pulled out a small dagger and a small sheet of parchment but Harry held up his hand.

Leaning over the desk he whispered to the goblin. "If we may, I'd like this to be done in on of the back Inheritance Chambers, as I have a slightly older line to claim as well." He smiled. Sirius gave him an odd look but Harry just smiled. "You'll see."

"If we must." The goblin rang a bell and a small goblin that seemed extremely familiar to Harry walked up. "Take these men to Inheritance Chamber 1 and inform RockHeart he is needed.

The goblin nodded and motioned for Harry and Sirius to follow. "This way." It grunted. They went into a door leading from the main hall of Gringotts. They walked further down the stone hallway until they reached the end. "inheritance Chamber 1, please step in and RockHeart will be here soon to instruct you."

As the goblin turned to walk away Harry remembered his name. "Griphook!" He exclaimed.

The goblin turned in surprise. "Have we met before wizardling?" He asked.

Harry's face turned red. "Uhhhh...No! Lucky guess. Just wait here I have a proposition for you." He explained. "It will be worth it."

The goblin looked skeptical but nodded. "I will wait outside. But you must go in now."

Harry nodded and walked into the chamber. It was a large circle room with a circle stream of light coming down in the middle shining onto a large cauldron filled with a bubbling potion.

After a few silent moments the door opened and a large stocky goblin dressed in dragonmail armor walked through. He had feirce silver eyes and a long white beard. "I am RockHeart." He stepped in and closed the door. "Which lines do you wish to claim?" He asked.

"I, Harry James Potter, claim the Titles Lord Potter and Lord Ravenclaw." He spoke with a loud and firm voice.

RockHeart AND Sirius began to laugh. "Young wizard, I personally know the heirs to the Ravenclaw line and I know that you are no child of theirs. Besides, none of them have wanted to call claim to that line in decades."

Harry just smiled. "Then test me and we shall see."

RockHeart laughed and gestured for Harry to follow him. "Put your hands above the cauldron and repeat after me."

Harry nodded and began to repeat the goblin's words. "I, Harry James Potter, lay claim to the Potter and Ravenclaw lines. Strike me down if I am not worthy. Destroy my fate if I lie here and now. I claim the Potter and Ravenclaw lines. I am Lord Potter, I am Lord Ravenclaw."

RockHeart made two quick incisions in the palms of Harry's hands and blood began to drip into the cauldron. There was a bright flash of light but when it cleared was the more amazing sight. Harry was caught in a vortex of blue and gold.

After a few seconds the vortex disappeared and left a smiling Harry standing in front of a VERY surprised goblin and an even more surprised Godfather. "I told you!" He said with a laugh.

* * *

The Ravenclaw line set up will be told next chapter and let me tell you, you WILL be surprised.


	8. A Crispy Fate

As they walked out of Gringotts Sirius was still in silence. He turned to Harry. "Lord Raven-" But got cut off as a laughing Abe Dumbledore ran up to them and grabbed Harry into a hug.

Harry laughed. "Have you been drinking Abe?" He asked.

Abe laughed and nodded vigorously. "Not the point." He shook a paper in their faces. "We made news!" He exclaimed.

**Escape and Odd Death at Azkaban!**

_It is unknown exactly how but this morning a previously dead inmate was found in mass murderer Sirius Black's cell. But Black was nowhere to be seen. The country is on high alert as the trail to black has thus far been "cold". We urge the community to be on the look out and if you see Black, CALL FOR HELP._

_Also in news, one Rodolphus L. Lestrange was found dead in his cell later that day. His body was burnt to a crisp and was apparently the recipient of a very violent lightning bolt. How the bolt got through the small window is a mystery. _

_We may never know what happened. Until other news, goodbye._

_article by: Liz Manet_

"You killed Rodolphus?" Sirius roared in laughter.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Paybacks a bitch."

This caused Abe and Sirius to drop to the cobblestone street laughing hysterically. Harry made them stop and get up. "Come on guys. iIve got an owl to find!" And with that they set off into Diagon Alley. One weird, yet happy, family.

* * *

This was short because it was more like an interlude than a chapter. Just was lettin everyone know who he killed.


	9. The Story of Ariana Evans,nee Dumbledore

I will be revealing what happened with Griphook and the Ravenclaw line in this chapter.

* * *

The three sat in the Hog's Head talking about the day. A beautiful snow owl named Hedwig sat in a cage on the table near the two men and semi-man.

"So... Lord Ravenclaw? I will need to know about that. Considering me and my brother are the last known Ravenclaw heirs. And you making Griphook your financial manager? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Abe had been full of questions once they got back into the safety of his room.

"Yes, yes, and YES!" Harry laughed but his face quickly turned somber. "This will be a hard subject for you Abe. I'm sorry."

Aberforth's eyes filled with tears. "Ariana?" He choked out.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes. She was my grandmother, although I never knew her."

"What happened? She ran away and..." Abe turned his face, full of tears, to the side. "We thought she was dead..."

Harry patted him on the pack. "She always missed you." Abe looked up and smiled, calming down he motioned for him to continue. Harry sat back down. "Yes, she did run away. Your parents never loved her for being a squib. You told me once it was why you and Albus had never claimed the Ravenclaw line. You felt that since it was traditionally the first born daughter to become the heir. And as the first Dumbledore girl in the past hundred years, to be a squib was unforgivable."

Aberforth nodded. "My father loved her. More than anything. But my mother. She hated Ariana. It's what eventually drove her away."

Harry's face was full of sorrow. "She ended up near Surrey. She met a man by the name of Andrew Evans and within a year they were married. She kept her past a secret, even the fact that her family was magic. They had a son named Abraham Evans who would eventually marry Victoria Palms. Together they had two children. Petunia and Lily Evans. Petunia, like her father and grandmother, had not an ounce of magic in her. But Lily, the younger sister, was a very powerful witch."

Aberforth smiled. "No wonder Albus always felt a connection towards young Lily. She was our great niece..." He trailed off sadly.

"Before Ariana could tell mum about her past she died. Muggle cancer of all things."


	10. Voldemort the False Heir

6k Hits! Thank you everyone reading!

Redwoodx - Hermione will be brought out as close to canon as possible on the train ride to Hogwarts. Harry does not plan on telling anyone else about his past INCLUDING Hermione. As of now Aberforth and Sirius will be the only ones who know where Harry is from. As for Aberforth, he is always a character that I felt as being underplayed. He was Dumbledore's brother. There is absolutely no way he would be weak. And as he's a very small role in canon, I can play with his character as I please :D

* * *

After Harry's revelation Aberforth felt a strange connection begin to grow between he and Harry. Aberforth was like the grandfather Harry had never had and Sirius was more of a cool uncle than a father. After another trip to Gringotts, Harry had gotten the list and locations of the various real estate his families owned.

"I got a hold of my Potter inheritance and sixteen. Most of it was spent fighting the war. I rebuilt Potter Manor and was planning on moving there after the war. It wasn't even two months before I died that I found out about my Ravenclaw heritage. I found an old chest in the attic of Ariana and Andrew's old home. The people who live there now had always been interested in it but never were able to get it open. In it I found diaries, memories, and possessions belonging to her. I'll be getting those very soon." Harry laid out a large map.

"This is the Ravenclaw ancestral home. It was among the first things I found after being named Lord Ravenclaw. It's in disrepair but the money accumulated in the Ravenclaw account is more than triply sufficient. I never got to see it finished but I plan to this time." The map was large. The manor itself was at least three times the size of Potter Manor. There were four wings, each extending from a large round dome, each facing a cardinal direction.

"That dome," Harry pointed to the middle. "Is a library. It's about the only part of the manor that the protective wards are still going strong. Every book ever written is in there. And I mean every." His face was completely serious.

Sirius laughed. "Harry, I know that it may seem like every book, but it would be impossible. Some things like the Scrolls of Atlantis just don't exist anymore." He explained.

Harry shrugged. "Well they may not be the original but they sure are damn good copies. Rowena Ravenclaw charmed the manor herself. Any book that is ever written is automatically copied and shelved. There's everything from your average 1st Year Potions text to the Known History of the Old World and It's Magic. Books that were lost or destroyed centuries ago can finally be rediscovered. Some of the magic I plan on using to defeat Voldemort will be learned from there. I once found a book written Salazar Slytherin. Did you know that it was not the muggleborn controversy that eventually drove Slytherin away?"

"WHAT!" Aberforth and Sirius shouted.

"Harry," Sirius put his hands up. "I hate to say it but that is BIG. Slytherin leaving Hogwarts because of muggleborns is the popularly believed story. Almost all the old dark pure blood activists base their whole way of living on the idea that Salazar Slytherin thought muggleborns blood was tainted."

Harry shrugged. "Well I hate to say THIS, but Salazar Slytherin was in love with a muggleborn girl. Helga Hufflepuff."

"WHAT!" Aberforth and Sirius screamed again.

"You know that whole talking at the same time thing is freaking me out." Harry pointed out, smiling.

Aberforth brushed the comment aside. "Helga Hufflepuff? Was a muggleborn?" He exclaimed. "Harry, if these things you say are true then the history books are extremely off. We could possible fight prejudice towards muggleborns in ITS entirety."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Me and Her- this girl," He stopped himself. He had already decided he would let that little part of history play itself out. "Had already decided on using the knowledge to create a new better world in my mother's image. A prejudice free, magical community."

"Lily always used to talk about that..." Sirius whispered.

Harry nodded and with a frown continued. "The true reason Slytherin ended up leaving Hogwarts is because he caught his best friend and his wife in bed together. Godric and Helga had been seeing each since her and Salazar had married. Slytherin challenged Gryffindor and won. As he was about to lay the final blow he stopped. In his anger he used Old Magic and ripped Gryffindor's magic out. In his weakened state, Godric's magic didn't put up a fight."

Sirius put his hand up stopping Harry. "So your telling me that not only did Salazar Slytherin NOT hate muggleborns, he married one, AND, the Great Argument, was ACTUALLY won by SLYTHERIN?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Ya. And what's even better, the book has a self updating family tree. Voldemort is definitely not Slytherin's heir."


	11. The True Heir of Slytherin

Sirius and Aberforth broke out in shouts of anger. "WHAT!" They both yelled.

Harry chuckled. "Your doing it again."

Sirius and Abe glared at him and crossed their arms. "Explain." Abe stared dead into Harry's eyes, as if looking for signs of a lie, or joke of some sort.

"Voldemort is no where near Lord Slytherin. After the defeat of Godric, Slytherin fled to the country side where, in a small magical village called Highwater, he met a girl name Iris Mal'foye."

* * *

"Within two years they were married and she bore twins. Shortly after the twins were born, Iris fell ill and eventually died. With nothing left in his home, Slytherin moved his vast fortune, and began a new life under the name Malfoy in France, in memory of his lost love. From there the line is lost and is never brought back up until much later when the Gaunt family moves to Little Hangleton, which was long ago called Highwater. The Gaunt family moved into a small cottage once belonging to Salazar himself. Within it they find a ring once belonging to Slytherin. With the ring there was no questions about them claiming the title." Harry walked over to the bar area and poured himself a shot of firewhisky. He winced as it went down, his young throat unused to the intense heat of firewhisky.

Sirius spoke up from his seat. "What happened to the Gaunts? I've never even heard of them so they must have dropped back off the radar."

"Insanity. They were obsessed with pure blood and their minds were eventually decimated. Years of marrying cousins, brothers, and sisters caused their sanity to disappear."

It was like a light switched had on in his head. Sirius stood up and shouted. "Mal'foye? Don't tell me you mean-"

Harry smiled. "Yes. I do. The true claim on Lord Slytherin belongs to Draco Orion Malfoy. And this is why once we get your innocence proved, you WILL be adopting your young nephew."

This time it was only Sirius who yelled. "WHAT!" He yelled. "No, no, no! That family is DARK! I won't I can't." He crossed his arms signalling the decision as final.

"Sirius," Harry started slowly. "You may not understand this fully. He is Lord Slytherin, or rather he WILL be. But not only that, in my time, he was stronger than Voldemort and Dumbledore. He was stronger than ME."

Sirius' face fell and he looked confused. "But Lucius serves Voldemort. So how did you plan on defeating him? If he is anything like Lucius he will join Voldemort."

Harry shrugged. "Too be honest I never actually found out what happened. Draco was stronger then me yes, but that was because he had been trained since his first year to become powerful I didn't start until around fifth or six year. But he never ended up doing ANYTHING useful for Voldemort. After about two weeks Draco and Voldemort got into a duel. Draco injured him pretty badly and after that the he and his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass disappeared. But I believe he would have became even worse then Voldemort. He had good in him but he seemed to lose it during fourth year. We need to change that."

"But couldn't we do that without adopting him?" Sirius pleaded.

Harry turned to face him with a steel glint in his eyes. "Sirius," He began. "if we don't prevent his father from brainwashing him, then I honestly DON"T think I can defeat him."


	12. Clumsy But Brave

After Harry explained about Draco being Lord Slytherin, the two adults still had questions. "What about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff? Do you know of their heirs?" Aberforth asked him.

Harry nodded. "This is honestly the most surprising of the heirs." He said with a wide smile.

Sirius laughed. "Odder than you being Lord Ravenclaw through your muggleborn mother's side or odder then the Malfoy's being direct descendants from Slytherin? He asked disbelievingly.

Harry nodded again and laughed. "After Salazar left the two split things off. But as it seemed their families were destined to intertwine. Godric's great great grandson ends up marrying Helga's great great granddaughter. The combination of a Gryffindor's pure power and bravery, with a Hufflepuff's loyal and kindhearted, but also clumsy, ways, made one of the most powerful yet horribly clutzy families ever known."

Sirius laughed wholeheartedly. "The Longbottoms?" He joked, shoving Harry lightly.

Harry smiled but his face was serious. "Yes."

Harry had never wanted a muggle camera more in his entire life.


	13. Obtaining a Rat

After the revelation of the modern Heirs of the founders, the three headed to bed. When Harry awoke the next day, it was still really early, and Abe and Sirius were still sleeping. Quietly he crept downstairs to the empty tavern. With a small pop, Harry disaparrated.

Harry appeared a few yards away from a town called Ottery St. Catchpole. He waved his wand and cast a disillusionment spell and made his way down the path leading away from the town. After getting out of town Harry cut off into the woods and began to make his way through as quietly as possible.

When Harry finally broke out of the thick woods he was greeted by a sight he hadn't seen in a long time. "The Burrow." He whispered, a ghostly smile on his face.

The Burrow had been destroyed while Harry was in a coma. It was one of the first major occurrences in the Second War. Harry walked towards the house, but once he got close his feet lifted off the ground and he zoomed up to the fourth floor window. A smile crept onto his face as he looked in and spotted Ron sprawled across the bed, his head tilted back, snoring so loud he could easily hear it through the glass. Harry disappeared the glass and gently lowered himself inside. Looking around quickly he found what he had come for.

A small fat rat lay snoring on a pillow at the foot of Ron's bed. With an evil smile Harry conjured a tiny cage, cast an unbreakable charm, and a few small wards to keep the rat from reverting to human form. With a small laugh Harry poked the rat with his wand.

The rat yawned open his eyes, took one look at Harry's smiling face, squeaked and tried to run. But Harry easily caught him and threw him into the cage quickly locking the door. Harry crept back towards the window and began to leave. As if in afterthought Harry stopped, reached inside his robe and pulled out a small golden amulet on a silver chain. He set it on the desk and jumped out the window.

Ron's eyes groggily opened as he sat up and looked around the room. His eyes shot open as he saw the amulet laying on his desk and Scabbers missing. Ron began to frantically search around the room, once in his life forgetting about sleep.

If anyone was to ask his parents later they would say it was the earliest he had ever and still had ever woken up.


	14. Oh, Sweet Revenge

When Sirius woke he smelled the aroma of bacon and eggs cooking, and fresh coffee roasting. He looked up to see Harry standing in the kitchenette cooking up something. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

Harry turned around from cooking. "Pretty good. I have a surprise for you though."

Sirius jumped up off the couch, getting tangled in the covers he tripped smacking his face off the ground. "Ughhhh..." He groaned standing up with his face in his hands. "My FACE!" He screamed dramatically.

Harry laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Go wake Abe up and then we'll eat. Then, your surprise."

Sirius groaned and untangled himself from the blankets before going to the large bed at the back of the room and shaking the older man awake. "Abe!" Sirius bellowed. "BREAKFAST!"

After Aberforth finally made his way up, the three had breakfast and then cleaned the mess. Afterward they kicked back in the living room area next to the fireplace. "So what's this surprise you have for me, Harry?" Sirius said, propping his feet up on the small table in front of him.

"Hold on while I get it." Harry stood up and walked out of the door, reappearing a few moments later with something covered in a cloth. Squeaking noises could be heard from inside and the thing was shaking. Harry sat back in his seat and sat it down on the larger table. "In my time, you have to run for almost four years and still never was pardoned for the crimes you never committed. This time, you have a choice."

Harry pulled the cloth off the item and revealed a small cage with a dirty fat rat squealing and running around wildly. Sirius' eyes bulged out of his head. "Is that?..."

Harry nodded and smiled evilly. "Indeed it is. Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail, aka Traitor to the Marauders. Last time he escaped because I was stupid. This time, you will have your freedom."

Aberforth just clapped and stared. "I am truly amazed Mr. Potter. You freed your godfather and captured the true traitor all in a few days time."

Harry shrugged and laughed. "It's just what I do."

Sirius' eyes filled with tears and he grabbed his godson in an embrace."I love you so much, and I'm happy you have a chance to change things." He pulled Harry away and looked him in the eyes his own eyes changing to a steel glint. "If you ever need anything, I will be there." He hugged Harry one more time before sitting back into his chair. "So now, how do we go about dealing with the rat?" He said the word rat with a tone of absolute disgust.

"The head of the DMLE is Amelia Bones. She's probably the best chance we have. I'm going to do some transfigurations to make myself seem older and then put my combat gear on, cloak my face, and drop off a little present to Ms. Bones." Harry explained. "I'll explain to her what the scenario is, and hopefully with veritaserum they can come to the conclusion that you were innocent and hopefully within the next month the Ministry will issue a full pardon." He shrugged. "At least that's what we're hoping for."

Sirius shrugged. "As long as I'm free and I get my legal rights over you, I'll be fine."

Harry laughed. "And hopefully you will...So..." He smiled. "We don't have to hand the stupid bitch over till later today. Want to have some fun?"

Sirius' lips curled into a wicked smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Now, now, now." Aberforth smiled and put his hands up. "Nothing too violent. I just waxed my floor."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure there's not much blood." Harry said with an evil smile.

They went into one of the vacant rooms in the tavern, cleared out all the furniture, closed off the windows, and warded the room for noise. Onc e they finished they walked in and closed the door, sealing it from opening. Harry opened the cage and chucked it onto the ground. The rat squealed and fell out landing on the ground with a loud smack.

"_Ripristina originale_!" Harry pointed his wand at the rat.

A pop sounded and a millisecond later a fat man in dirty shabby clothes lay cowering on the floor clutching his side, moaning in pain. Without a word Sirius ran up and kicked the man in the face. "You filthy traitor!" He screamed, stomping on his ribs.

"I'm so-" He began but Harry cut him off, silencing him with a spell.

"I've heard that spiel before you traitorous fuck!" And this time your not getting away!" Harry ignored the man's confused look. "Sirius step back. It's time to show you some of the abilities having powerful ancestors give you access to." Sirius nodded and stepped back. "Lady Ravenclaw was sometimes called the Queen of Lightning." The man let out a small whimper and a foul smell filled the room. "So scared you shit your pants?" He spit. "Don't worry, it will all be over soon."

Harry held his hand out lazily and small electric bands began to course through his open fingers. "You won't die. Not tonight. But have no doubt. After the trial, and after my godfather is free, I WILL be back for you. And when I do, you won't survive it." Strands of electricity burst out of Harry's hand danced over Wormtail's body causing him to scream and convulse in pain.

* * *

So, they got Wormtail, and have a pretty solid plan. But will it work? That's the million dollar question. As to the lightning, think force lightning from star wars. Old powerful family lines have certain abilities. Gryffindor men had what we call an adrenalin rush except with their magic and it's ten times worse. Hufflepuff women have the ability to charm men. Ravenclaw descendants have the lightning power and the Slytherin family has an oddly powerful control over fire. BUT these powers can only be activated once you have been claimed an Heir to the line. In Harry's case concerning his use of it on Rodolphus, even though in this time, he had not been claimed yet, magic works in odd ways and he had "technically" already been claimed once.

Next, will be starting Hogwarts.


	15. A New House For More Then One

We've skipped a bit of time since they had their "fun" with Pettigrew. Pettigrew is in Ministry holding awaiting trial, while Sirius has been cleared of all charges and after the case will be paid a handsome sum for his "emotional distress" caused by his stint in Azkaban. Sirius and Harry moved into the Ravenclaw Ancestral Home and bought five house elves to bond with to help rebuild the large home. This chapter will be of Harry's ride to Hogwarts and of course, Hermione.

AN - The last chapter was my longest yet, 1100 words, but I'm hoping to make this one a LOT longer. And this is not your average 1st year Hogwarts train ride.

Thank you everyone for the reviews, subscribes, and community additions.

ceo55 - anytime lol i find it entertaining to write it

TsukiyoTenshi - I try to update a lot, but for the past four days my stuff has been messing up but now im back on track.

GoldenGirl2 - Constructive criticism is welcome. If you want send me some of your ideas I keep all my chapters saved on an external hard drive so I can change them at any time

cjewellm - Thank you and I shall try

nightwing27 - thats utter nonsense I would NEVER actually kill harry off. It's HARRY FREAKING POTTER. Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen one, lord of death ect ect and i wonder who plays him also

* * *

Harry breathed in deeply and smiled at the sight in front of him. A huge red and gold train sat in front of him, steam pouring from the top. A large horn sounded and a voice boomed over the loud noises of children and their parents. "Hogwarts Express will be departing in fifteen minutes. Please proceed with loading your luggage and getting seated. Thank you and have a safe trip."

Harry loaded his trunk into the luggage compartment. In his old time he had stopped leaving his trunk anywhere. He shrunk it and kept it in his pocket because of multiple thefts. But now he wasn't worried. The truck he had now was very rare. It was a multi-dimensional trunk made by Alexei Gregovitch, a powerful magic carpenter who had made his living in the early 1800's.

The trunk looked very normal. The only thing odd was a dial on the front with old roman numerals going from one to seven. The truth was that the dial controlled which dimension of the trunk he was accessing. The first was his normal school trunk, with his standard book and potion sets, and standard writing utensils. The second was a small lounge room with a fireplace and a jar of floo powder in case he needed to contact Sirius or Abe. The third was a fully equipped potions lab. The fourth a library with all the books Harry had deemed 'necessary'. The fifth was filled with weight machines and other work out machines. The sixth was a Ritual Chamber. Harry knew it wasn't big enough for what he would eventually need but it would work to practice his Old Magic. The seventh was a small apartment. It had a small kitchenette and lounge area, with two bunk beds sitting against the far wall.

After his trunk was safely packed away Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and boarded the train, sitting in a very familiar compartment. He was hoping that if he sat in the same compartment then maybe things would play out as they had done before. Harry released Hedwig who flew out the window soaring away into the blue sky.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door, and it slid opening to reveal...Malfoy. Harry almost sneered but he held back. This could be his chance. His chance to change Draco's future. "Is this compartment taken?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, come on in."

Draco smiled and came in closing the door behind him before taking a seat across from Harry. "I'm Draco. Draco Orion Malfoy." He extended his hand.

Harry returned the smile and shook his hand. It was odd seeing Malfoy so...normal. "Harry James Potter."

Draco's eyes bulged out of his head and his face slacked in surprise but he quickly regained his composure. "Your a half-blood then?" He asked.

Harry's face turned into a snarl. "You got a problem with that?" He growled.

Draco's face turned red and he shook his head. "No, no, I was just...never mind I'm sorry."

"It's okay mate." Harry started to laugh. Draco nervously joined him. "I like you Draco. You seem smart. So I'm going to tell you a little secret. And if your nice, and we stay friends, I'll continue to tell you the story."

Draco's face turned to confusion and he frowned slightly. "What kind of story?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "Do you wanna hear it or not?" He asked. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

Harry went to speak but there was a knock on the door and it slid open revealing a bushy brown haired girl. "_Hermione..._" Harry's breath caught.

"What?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "_It's nothing_." He whispered in his new friends ear before turning back to Hermione. "Can we help you?" He asked.

"My name is Hermione you seen a toad?" She asked. "My friend Neville has lost his."

Harry almost laughed and cried. It was so familiar, save Ron was in Draco's place. Instead he shook his head. "Harry Potter, this is Draco Malfoy." He motioned to Draco and then frowned at Hermione. "No I'm sorry. But I'm telling an old story about the founders if you want to stay." He knew that Hermione's curiosity was always her downfall when she tried to stop him and Ron from doing something stupid.

She looked thoughtful and glanced back towards the hall. "I was...I really... I promised..." She seemed to be arguing on the inside.

Harry smiled. "It will only take a minute." He urged.

Hermione took one last look at the door before breaking down and sitting next to Draco. Draco, who recognized her for a muggleborn tried to sidle away but one raised eyebrow and angry look from Harry stopped him and he groaned. "Sorry!" He muttered.

Harry laughed. "Blood isn't important Draco. You will soon find out."

Draco just gave him a dirty look. "Just tell the story Potter."

"Alright, alright hold your horses." Harry put his hands up defensively. "I know this is gonna sound odd, but I'm gonna need you to sign a magically binding contract stating you won't reveal this story to anyone." He waved his wand and a paper filled with writing popped into existence. "But I guarantee it will be worth it." He stared at Draco. "Especially for you Draco."

Draco's face turned back to confusion. "Why is that?" He asked.

Harry shrugged again. "Sign the paper and you'll see."

Hermione, who had taken the contract and read it, spoke up. "This seems like a fair contract. There's nothing outrageous just the terms that in turn for the telling of the 'True Story of the Hogwarts Four' we promise to never speak of it to anyone without the express permission of one Harry James Potter." She just took a long look at Harry, sighed, and pulled out a quill, quickly signing the parchment.

She handed the parchment to Draco who looked it over as well. "This had better be worth it Potter." He snarled, snatching the quill from Hermione and hastily scratching his name onto the parchment.

Harry just laughed and waved his wand, casting charms on the door. "It will be." He sat back into his chair. "Long ago, the four founders built Hogwarts."

Draco raised his eyes at the spells but blew it off and snorted. "That's pretty obvious."

Harry just ignored him and continued. "Don't interrupt me. Wait till the end." Harry scowled at Draco. "There were the two powerful pure blooded men, Salazar and Godric. There was the half-blood Rowena, and the muggleborn Helga Hufflepuff. Salazar and Helga were married but-"

Harry was cut off as Draco shouted in outrage. "Noble Slytherin would never marry a filthy mudbl-"

He was cut off by a punch to the face. Draco fell to the ground and Harry slammed his foot into his chest. "Never speak those words again!" he screamed. "And if you want proof I have a book written by Salazar Slytherin himself. And I also know the true heir to the Slytherin line!"

"HARRY STOP!" Hermione screamed. Harry sat back down immediately.

Draco sputtered and spit out a wad of blood, standing up and pushing himself back into his seat. "And who would that be Potter? The Weasley clan? Because the nonsense your spitting is ridiculous!"

Harry actually genuinely laughed. Draco looked confused. "No it's definitely not the Weasley clan. But just wait and let me finish my story. And tomorrow after classes end then I'll show you the book, and if you don't furthermore believe me a trip to Gringotts will change your mind."

Draco just smirked and shrugged. "Whatever, continue your little story." He waved his hand in annoyance and smoothed his hair back.

Harry nodded and continued. "Salazar and Helga were married." Draco groaned but didn't say anything so Harry continued. "Helga, the so called 'loyal' one was actually cheating on him with his best friend, Godric Gryffindor."

Draco laughed. "Noble Gryffindor and loyal Helga, oh so their true colors show." He smirked.

"Indeed." Harry nodded. "Although you will be happy when the time comes." Draco got the confused look again but chose to keep quiet and wait for the answer. "Salazar, in a wild rage, challenged, then defeated Gryffindor in a duel. Instead of killing his old friend he stripped him of his magic making him nothing more than a squib." Draco laughed but said nothing.

Hermione, who had been quiet for most of the ordeal, spoke up. "He couldn't kill his best friend." She, didn't ask but stated it.

Harry nodded. "Slytherin later wrote that the magic he sent was going to rip Gryffindor's life away but at the last second he changed the magic's intent and instead ripped his magic away."

Draco's smile dropped and his face turned thoughtful. "He gave him a second chance?" He said it as if it was a foreign concept.

Harry's heart fell. All these years he had hated Draco Malfoy, and the whole time it was not because of choice, but because of ignorance. He must have smartened up which is why he disappeared. He nodded. "ANYONE can have a second chance. ANYONE." He stared at Draco intently trying to force the meaning into his head.

Draco's face turned red and he looked down at the floor. "Go on with the story Potter..." He mumbled.

Harry broke his gaze and continued the story. "Slytherin left Hogwarts and moved to a place called Highwater. He met a girl named Iris Mal'foye and they married and had twins."

Draco's eyes sparked and he looked up at Harry. "Mal'foye? That's french...for. Mal-"

"Malfoy." Harry's lips curled into a smile and Hermione let out a small squeak and quickly scooted away from Draco who turned and glared. "And the even greater thing is you can't even claim it until I say. Magic contract and all."

Draco's face twisted with anger. "What the hell Potter! You tell me I'm heir to an Ancient Family right after unknowingly barring me from publicly claiming that right?"

Harry put his hands up and frowned. "I have good reason."

Draco leaned back into his seat, slightly calming down. "Like what?" He snarled.

"Like your family, whether you like it or not, is full of Death Eaters, who just happen to serve the guy who wants me deader then a door nail." He gave Draco a cocky smile. "So I'm not about to hand you power and vast wealth unless I know your on my side."

Draco glared at him angrily. "What makes you think I won't try and trick you?"

Harry shrugged. "I know you'll try, but I think in the end, we'll be fighting on the same side." He waved his wand and released the charms on the door. "You can go now, but I assure you Draco, we will be seeing a lot of each other. Especially if you want the claim to Slytherin's line."

Draco just glared at Harry and stood up. "I want my claim, and I will get it." He snarled before walking out of the compartment.

Harry just laughed and turned to Hermione, who was sitting in the corner, red faced and bashful. Harry smiled gently. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She raised her head and smiled, the red leaving her cheeks. "Yes it's just, I've never had secrets before..." She looked back at the floor.

Harry's heart dropped and he smiled softly. "Don't worry Hermione, neither have I."

She looked back up and gave Harry a heart warming smile. "Thank you so much." She said softly.

The rest of the train ride passed with Harry and Hermione talking about their upcoming school year at Hogwarts. When they got close to the school Hermione left to change and Harry quickly switched to his school robes. When they all got off the train Harry made his way to the boats where Hagrid was standing.

"Firs' yers over her'!" His voice boomed out.

Harry smiled as he took in the sight of the castle, hundreds of memories invaded his brain. He pushed them aside and got into one of the boats followed by Hermione and Seamus Finnigan. Once everyone else was boarded the boats sped off to the castle and soon they were at the castle unloading next to a giant set of doors, which Hagrid led them through and onward until they reached the Entrance Hall where the imposing Minerva McGonagall stood.

Once the students where settled she cleared her throat. "Behind these doors lies the Main Hall where you will be sorted into your respective houses. These houses will become your family, and friends, and guide you through your school years as you become a fully trained wizard or witch." She pushed the doors open and led the students to the front of the hall, where the Sorting Hat sat upon a stool.

The first years lined up and McGonagall pulled out a long scroll, unrolled it, and cleared her throat. The list was exactly as he had remembered it save a few notable differences.

Hermione, for instance, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Seamus Finnigan was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry didn't know what that meant but he figured he had changed the natural flow of order or something like that.

"Potter, Harry!" His name was called, breaking him out of his stupor. The hall went silent as Harry made his way up to the stool. He took the hat and plopped it onto his head sitting onto the stool with a loud plop.

_"Hmmmm..."_ A voice in Harry's head seemed to be deep in thought. _"I've sorted you before, boy...I just can't place it..."_

Harry shrugged. _"A different time old friend." _He smiled sadly.

_"A time-traveler, aye?"_ The hat asked. _"Haven't seen one of you in centuries. Oh well, enough chatter. On to the sorting."_ Harry wanted to ask him about the other travelers but he kept quiet as the hat pondered to itself. _"You were in Gryffindor before? That's just not right now. No, that just won't do. You would do very well in Slytherin... Very well. But what's this? The heir of Ravenclaw? Lady Rowena would be disgusted if I put you anywhere but... _RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

Ohhh what? Harry's in Ravenclaw along with Hermione. Harry's meddling has already changed things. Duh duhn duhnnnnnnn!


	16. Draco's Decisons:Alice, 2ndyearRavenclaw

Fifteen chapters, seventy favorites, fifteen thousand hits, two thousand five hundred visitors. WHAT?

Special thanks to Redwoodx, who without, chapters 9-15 wouldn't have been uploaded for a long time.

GoldenGirl2 - lol i get that way sometimes lol thank you fyi sirius is still alive, and harry lives with him but yes i can see where im not as...compassionate... as some might be lol it probably sounds so rushed because i have quite a few things going on im trying to write this, read two other series, and write my own novel all at the same time. but i never expected to have people like this story so ive been working double time to keep it updated.

afan - ya i don't quite have a beta and I've been out of school for like two years lol sorry

Redwoodx - Harry is the newly claimed Heir of Ravenclaw so of course his house would be Ravenclaw. As for Draco, this chapter is for you. :D Neville is in Gryffindor same as always, and Ron has yet to be sorted. Harry didn't realize it but Ron wasn't at the sorting. You'll find out later when he comes to Hogwarts.

Artur Hawkwing1 - Always appreciated. And I will indeed try.

firebird-fenix - 1. You'll find out. is only AU up to a point. Major key details like Snape being good, will stay the same. It's not the characters I've changed just quite a bit of their ancestor's history. And a little on what happens, like everything after fourth year. :P 3. I hadn't even thought about the Marauder's Map so, THANK YOU MUCH, for reminding me. I don't know yet, I'll probably think of something early yes. 4. I don't like Ginny. I beleive Harry and Hermione were meant to do. BUT, as she is a major character in my story, I will avoid bashing her. My Ginny will probably be the most changed in my story. My Ginny A. Eventually falls for Neville, probably much sooner with Harry's meddling. and B. Not Harry's type. Harry likes feircely intelligent people, which I digress, Ginerva Weasley is not. As for blood sister, probably not. Harry has only two true blood relatives left, not including Petunia and Dudley, or does he... Du Duh DUHN!\

annependragon - i'm enjoying writing it and i hated sirius ever dying eff that

This chapter is part of a set called "Draco's Decisions". It would have been a separate story called "The New Future: Draco's Decisions" but with this whole FanFiction error type 2 going on I've resolved to adding it into this book.

* * *

Draco scowled. He was sitting on the top of the astronomy tower staring at the stars. What Potter had said to him had really gotten under his skin. He didn't think he was Slytherin's heir at all... Or he didn't want to beleive it. If he was, then Slytherin's other "heir" would come to take the throne, so to speak. And that terrified him. His father had been one of Voldemort's top men in the First War. The Malfoy's had always been exceptionally powerful and his father's curiosity towards the Dark Arts had soon led him to Voldemort's side.

But according to his father, when Voldemort died, it was the happiest day of his life. When he joined, he had said he thought he would find fame, fortune, and glory beyond imagination. But soon after he found out what life under Voldemort's reign truly was. Torture. Whether follower or enemy, Voldemort didn't digress. He showed no mercy. TO ANYONE.

And now Voldemort was gone. For now. His father always said that you couldn't kill pure evil, and that Voldemort would be back.

He sighed. It was supposed to be his year. His first year at Hogwarts. The time when a person starts making their own names. And Potter had ruined it all. Now he had a name, but it was not possible because A. Potter has a magical contract on his side. B. He did not want to fight down Voldemort.

All in all, his life sucked now. 'Oh well.' He thought to himself. 'Life will get better as soon as I can find a way out of this.' He lout out another sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

"Your life won't be bad forever." An eery voice spoke out.

Draco jumped to his feet and spun around. A girl in Ravenclaw robes with long silver hair and dazzling green eyes stood across the tower. "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl smiled. "I'm Alice. 2nd year Ravenclaw." She pointed to the badge on her robes. "And your Draco, 1st year Slytherin." She smiled again.

"How did you know that?" Draco demanded.

She giggled and slid past him looking over the side of the tower. "The sorting silly."

Draco felt his face grow hot. "Oh," He mumbled. "Well what did you mean? About my life not being bad?" He turned the girl around.

But Alice only smiled. "You'll find out. Look!" She pointed behind his shoulder.

Draco spun around quickly but there was nothing there. "What the heck?" He yelled and turned around but his jaw dropped. Alice, 2nd year Ravenclaw had disappeared. A gentle breeze brushed across Draco's face and he heard her giggle, like a whisper. Draco shook his head and took one last look before heading down to the Slytherin dorm. He slipped into bed and went to sleeps, thoughts of the girl drifting through his mind.

* * *

What do you guys think? Draco will be a major character in Harry Potter in the new future and is also one of my favorite characters of all time. I am writing this separate to use it as a chance to develop Draco as a character individually.

Thank you all. Read and review please.


	17. A SoftHeartedSnakeA RedHeaded Slytherin

dl1993 - if you haven't noticed, most of my chapters are short, and as to the long authors notes, its probably because i take time to actually thank the people for reviewing. If you don't like it, do the obvious thing and STOP READING. Although i'd rather you stay and just not complain :) oh and ps. who the fuck actually counts the words in someones stories? and this is fanfic, i do what i want!

Redwoodx - as always thank you very much. Too be honest if you read close enough in the actual HP series you see that while Lucius isn't the kindest man, he isn't completely evil. In the later books he seems disgusted with himself for going so low. And the girl? Well, she's of my own creation. You'll find out later who exactly she is. Read what I say to annependragon further down. :)

ceo55 - Thank you. :D These reviews are all awesome and I will keep trying to get a steady flow of chapters into it.

PantherTO - I have no beta and I do this all pretty quickly so mistakes are often. It's obviously meant to span a year though.

mitremlap - thank you much

LordNemesis - every little comment is appreciated

angelous369 - Luna is also a favorite character of mine. Gonna be a hard character to nail though. And yes I like to keep my readers on their toes.

Daenin - Neville is one of the most underestimated characters in HP. I think he's a BAMF that needs a little motivation

Zaralann - Thank you I will try

annependragon - i know right? Alice is pretty important to both Harry and Draco. FYI I have plans for more then Just old Voldie in store for Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy :)

- thank you

TsukiyoTenshi - i will indeed

Nya92 - I kinda love it too lol

FYI. Anyone who doesn't like Seamus Finnigan, leave now. I'm not good with writing accents so he will be written without one, sorry guys, but he will be a major part of this story.

* * *

The first thing on Harry's mind the next morning was Ron, his old best friend. It wasn't until he was laying in bed that he realized that Ron had not been sorted and he had as of yet to actually see him in the school. He didn't know what had happened but he intended to find out. His eyes swept over his watch and he groaned. 'After my training.' He thought to himself and sighed.

After getting dressed in a track suit, he went out and ran a few laps around the lake. Once he was finished he broke down near an old oak tree sitting near the lake. His breath was ragged and his chest was in pain. He laid back and closed his eyes. "I need to plan a new training regimen." He said to himself.

"You need to take a bath." He heard a voice say.

Harry opened his eyes and pushed himself to a sitting position. Seamus Finnigan was standing about three feet away, holding a beater's bat in one hand and a quaffle tucked under the other arm. "Seamus? Finnigan, right?" He asked pushing himself off the ground.

Seamus nodded and shook Harry's hand. "I got up early so I could practice." He said, referencing to the bat and ball.

"You play beater?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. The Seamus in his time never played any position.

"Ya. I'm glad I wasn't in Gryffindor or Slytherin." He picked up something off the ground, it looked like a small Quidditch goal post, and ran it about fifteen feet away before sticking it deep into the ground. He jogged back and began to pull small leather gloves out of his pocket.

"Why those two?" Harry asked, truly confused. In his time Seamus had loved his time in Gryffindor.

He shrugged and slipped the leather gloves onto his hand. "It's not like they're bad people. I don't have problems with anyone." Harry stored that information for later. "It's just that both those teams have a set of third year beaters, for Gryffindor it's the Weasley twins and for Slytherin it's Montague and Pucey. I wouldn't have even been able to tryout until my sixth year and the seat goes to the first alternate so I would have just been another alternate." He shrugged. "I just want to play." He tossed the quaffle into the air and smacked it with the bat sending it flying straight through the hoop.

Harry's jaw dropped. "That was amazing."

Seamus shrugged. "I can do it from farther away after a few tries but I'm just practicing now." He explained.

Harry just stared dumbfoundedly and motioned for him to continue. Seamus practiced while Harry watched for a little while longer before they both headed back to the castle. The two new friends chatted for a little while and separated at the Entrance Hall leaving to go clean up in their respective dorms.

After Harry got back to the dorms he showered and cleaned his teeth before dressing and heading down to the Main Hall to eat breakfast and get his schedule. As Harry was about to cut to the right and head to his table he felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned around.

It was Draco but he looked like crap. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them like he hadn't gotten any sleep. "You okay Draco?" He asked worriedly.

Draco nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm fine. I need to talk to you about... the claim... Let's talk. All first years have a free period after all their classes each day. Meet me by the-"

Harry put his hand up and cut him off. "If we meet somewhere I'm choosing. Meet me on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

Draco looked confused but nodded. "Deal." They shook hands and split towards their own House tables.

Harry sat down. The table was empty but one by one students were starting to trickle in. Hermione, who had always been an early riser, came walking in yawning and took the seat across from Harry. "Hello." She smiled sleepily and began to make herself a plate.

Harry swallowed the bite he had been eating and smiled back. "Can you believe it? First day. We get to do MAGIC."

Immediately Hermione chippered up causing Harry to laugh. "What?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips like she used to when trying to talk Harry and Ron from doing one of their stupid stunts.

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Your just beautiful that's all."

Hermione blushed deeply and looked back down at her plate, shoving food in her mouth. There was some silence as Harry resumed eating and Hermione choked down what she had in her mouth but it was soon broken by an older student handing them their schedules.

It was Arkadus Matthews, 7th year Ravenclaw, and Head Boy. Harry had never even known him in his first life, but he planned on knowing him extremely well in this one. He was a genius. Head Boy, and already had one spell certified, and was working on two others. He was also already on the way to gaining his Potioneer Rank 2 in the Potion-Maker's Guild. His only problem was he came from a very poor family.

"Have fun on your first day Harry, and be careful." He bowed his head slightly before heading to where his friends where sitting. Arkadus had taken Harry under his wing, per say, and had vowed to teach him everything he knew.

Harry and Hermione waved goodbye before looking at their schedules.

**_1st Year Ravenclaw 1st Term Schedule_**

**Monday**

_1st Period - Charms with **Gryffindor, **8:00am - 9:00am**  
**_

_2nd Period - Double Potions with **Slytherin, **9:15am - 11:15am**  
**_

_3rd Period - Lunch Break, 11:30am - 12:30pm  
_

_4th Period - History of Magic with **Hufflepuff, **12:45pm - 1:45pm_

_5th Period - Defense Against the Dark Arts with **Slytherin, **2:00pm - 3:00pm_

_6th Period - Free Period, 3:00pm - Curfew(9:00pm)_

**Tuesday**

_1st Period - Potions with **Slytherin, **8:00am - 9:00am**  
**_

_2nd Period - Double Transfiguration with **Gryffindor, **9:15am - 11:15am**  
**_

_3rd Period - Lunch Break, 11:30am - 12:30pm  
_

_4th Period - History of Magic with **Hufflepuff, **12:45pm - 1:45pm_

_5th Period - Defense Against the Dark Arts with **Slytherin, **2:00pm - 3:00pm_

_6th Period - Free Period, 3:00pm - Curfew(9:00pm)_

**Wednesday**

_1st Period - Transfiguration with **Gryffindor, **8:00am - 9:00am**  
**_

_2nd Period - Double Potions with **Slytherin, **9:15am - 11:15am**  
**_

_3rd Period - Lunch Break, 11:30am - 12:30pm  
_

_4th Period - History of Magic with **Hufflepuff, **12:45pm - 1:45pm_

_5th Period - Free Period, 1:45pm - Curfew(9:00pm)_

**Thursday**

_1st Period - Charms with **Gryffindor, **8:00am - 9:00am**  
**_

_2nd Period - Double Potions with **Slytherin, **9:15am - 11:15am**  
**_

_3rd Period - Lunch Break, 11:30am - 12:30pm  
_

_4th Period - Transfiguration with **Gryffindor, **12:45pm - 1:45pm_

_5th Period - Free Period, 1:45pm - Curfew(9:00pm)_

**Friday**

_1st Period - Herbology with **Hufflepuff, **8:00am - 9:00am**  
**_

_2nd Period - Double Herbology with **Hufflepuff, **9:15am - 11:15am**  
**_

_3rd Period - Lunch Break, 11:30am - 1:30pm  
_

_4th Period - Herbology with **Hufflepuff, **1:45pm - 3:00pm_

_5th Period - Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with **Slytherin, **3:10pm - 5:00pm_

_6th Period - Free Period, 5:00pm - Curfew(9:00pm)_

**Saturday**

_1st Period - Double Flying Lessons, **Alone, **11:00am - 2:00pm_

_2nd Period - Free Period, 2:00pm - Weekend Curfew(10:30pm)_

_(Meals are served at all times on Saturdays)_

_Night Class - Astronomy with **Gryffindor, **10:00pm - 1:00am_

**Sunday**

_Sunday is a free day designed to give students extra time with homework, sports, and other activities pursued by the student body. Please use this time to the best of your ability as it is meant to help improve school work and class standards._**  
**

* * *

AN - IF I MISSED ANY CLASSES TELL ME!

* * *

Harry smiled widely. The setup was basically the same as he remembered except instead of being stuck with Slytherin every class he had small periods with every house. He could begin to promote inter-house unity straight off.

Hermione put her schedule away and spoke. "I think potions will be interesting don't you?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "I need a NEWT in Potions to start my Apprenticeship with the Potion-Maker's Guild, so I have to do good."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You want to become a Potion's Master?" She asked.

Harry shrugged again. "Not really. I could live with a Journeyman Rank 3 I guess. What I really want to do is create spells. I think that would be amazing." His eyes shone with excitement.

Hermione perked up immediately. "I was reading one of the books I bought at Diagon Alley last night, "_Theory of Magical Spell Creation"_, and the process that takes place to create a spell is absolutely amazing. There's so many variables and it's VERY dangerous. This one man, Ittergen Ttam, in 1968, in America, he tried to combine a spell to inhibit plant growth and a spell to inhibit magical properties. He made one wrong error and his entire lower body was blown off." She made a disgusted face.

Harry smiled and dived into the conversation. Before they knew it the bell for first period was ringing and they were headed off to Charms, with Gryffindor. Taking a deep breath Harry smiled. Today was going to be great.

First period Charms was pretty great. Harry had always excelled in Charms and in a normal world would have probably been a Charms Master before he was twenty five. Everything was great until potions. At least Harry finally found out what happened to Ron.

Harry and Hermione entered potions and quickly sat in the front row on the left side. Malfoy entered soon after witha pretty young girl Harry recognized as Astoria Greengrass, causing him to smile. They took the other front desk and soon the rest of the class had filed in behind them.

Harry and Hermione were deep in a conversation when the loud slam of the door broke them out of their stupor. Severus Snape strode to the front of the class. "Potter," He snarled and Harry sighed. He had been ready for this. "Where would you find a Icarus Fey plant?"

This surprised Harry. This was a way larger level of questions then they had been originally. But he had practiced and read just for this moment and put on a cocky little smile before answering. "The Icarus Fay plant can only be harvested in the highest of mountains and only grows while in direct sunlight. Which means they're very rare because it takes up to five years for each plant to grow."

Snape looked stunned for a moment but quickly recovered. "And if I asked where is the only place in the world the Elixer of Life can be brewed?" His smile twisted evilly.

This was truly genius. This was some deep hidden knowledge and most people didn't even care to read. But Harry did. And he threw his cocky little smile again. "In the middle of Stonehenge. Sir."

This was when the weird stuff began to happen. Snape's face softened and he nodded. "Good job, Mr. Potter. Five points to Ravenclaw."

This had surprised Harry enough but he was cut off as a knock on the door was heard. Everyone looked back to the door which opened up to reveal Albus Dumbledore leading a shy red headed boy clutching a small golden amulet hanging from a silver chain around his neck. Harry smiled as Ron came in but he was quickly stunned as he saw the Slytherin crest on his robe. 'Ron? A Slytherin?' He couldn't beleive it.

"This is Ronald Weasley and he will be joining the Slytherin class today. He was sick so he missed the train but he is here now." He gave Ron a small push into the class and looked towards Harry. "Mr. Potter, a word?" He asked.

Harry, who was still stunned by Ron's house just nodded numbly and followed Dumbledore.

* * *

Next: Dumbledore questions Harry. Harry talks to Ron. Harry finds Neville!

Thank you all. This is just a little update seeing as I lost a lot of my work. Thank you all!


	18. Draco's Decisions:Ron Weasley

SasuNaru4evar - No she is not. I'm a dude. And I'm not near as interesting as Alice is. She is a major role but at the same time won't be seen very much at all.

HarnGin - indeed i did not lol i dont plan to rewrite any of this so people will have to just deal :P

- thanks again as always

Ha! I lied. Before we get to Harry and Dumbledore's conversation. We have another Draco's Decisions! Please enjoy.

* * *

Draco was VERY confused. First Dumbledore walks in with a gangly red head that just had to be a Weasley, but he surprised everyone when he announced that he had been sorted in Slytherin. To add insult to injury Professor Snape had placed the Weasley child as his partner. "I trust you will help...avoid... accidents." His tone had been clear. Draco was to watch the Weasley.

But if Draco had been surprised by him being a Slytherin, it truly surprised him more that he showed some aptitude in Potion Making but other than that the red head was mostly quiet, keeping his hands clutched to the amulet around his neck.

The class ended with no more conflicts and Draco met up with Astoria as they walked into the corridor. "Stuck with the Weasel!" She jeered at Draco, jabbing him in the ribs.

Draco, who had been staring at Ron's retreating figure, shoved her away. "Leave him be." He said before walking away, leaving a stunned Astoria behind.

Draco silently followed Ron, staying close to the shadows. Ron made his way towards the main hall. At the last moment he turned into an unused classroom, closing the door gently behind him. Draco crept to the door and pressed his ear. His heart stopped in his chest as he heard...crying? Draco's face scrunched into confusion. He stood up straight before walking away, turning one last time to look at the door before heading to lunch.

He didn't know why but he felt that it was his job to help Ron. They were pure bloods and honestly powerful. But they were misguided. He made his decision final. He would help the youngest Weasley boy. He would guide him and ensure his protection in Slytherin. If he was Anything like any of his brothers he would end up being very useful in one way or another.

Draco took a deep breath and walked into the lunch hall, plans already coursing through his head at the speed of light.

* * *

Ron and Draco? BFF's? WHAT!


	19. Dumb Dumb Dumbledore, and the Hatchling

Sorry it's been a long while. I just couldn't think and I got a new job and I'm just now getting days off. I'm gonna try hard though. If any of you have read "Harry Potter and the Spiritual Heirs" by Phoenix Burst, then you'll recognize the Spirit Eggs, although they're not exactly the same. I kinda even stole the mom's trunk thing but I already had the back story of the information about Ariana in the trunk and mine is Ariana's trunk not Lily's. I read Phoenix Burst's story today and decided I add the egg thing because I liked it.

AN - If you read the previous version of this chapter you'll see I went a different way with it this time.

* * *

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office but he already knew what this was about. "Licorice Wands." Dumbledore told the Gargoyle which turned to Harry and winked before turning sideways and disappearing revealing the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked back and forth between Harry and the stairs before shaking his head and walking up the stairs and into his office.

"Have a seat," He motioned to the large, comfy looking red chairs. Harry shook his head. Dumbledore frowned but continued. "Lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head. "Is there a problem, Professor?" He asked.

The old man smiled widely, the twinkle shining in his eyes. "No young Harry, I just-"

"Stop." Harry cut him off. "My friends call me Harry. You are my teacher and will address me as such until I give you direct permission otherwise." His face was stony and he had to hold himself back from snarling.

Dumbledore's twinkle disappeared and his eyes widened but he quickly recovered and forced a smile. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, I just wanted to see how your school experience has been.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, once again stunning the old fool. "Do you do this for every student?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

Dumbledore's face grew stern. "I believe five points from Ravenclaw for lack of respect for authority"

"Whatever. And you know what, I found a letter from my mother. Id like my fathers cloak back, and Id like it now." Harry stated with a smile.

This genuinely shocked Dumbledore but he recovered quickly, like always. He again forced a smile, reaching into a desk drawer before pulling out the all to familiar invisibility cloak Harry had received in first year. "Here you are Mr. Potter." He handed it to Harry who quickly snatched it and shoved it under his robe.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry's voice was cold and he quickly turned around walking quickly out the door, a large smile on his face.

After leaving Dumbledore's office Harry went straight to the edge of Hogwart's wards and apparated to Whitewall, a small suburban community near Surrey, and the location where his Grandfather and Grandmother had once lived.

It didn't take him long to find it. The house was exactly as he remembered it. Small, two and a half story, white and blue house. The shrubs were shorter then he remembered and there was an older model car in the driveway but other than that it was the exact picture image. A darker skinned lady, her name was Ellen Rivers, stood by a small greenhouse at the side of the house.

Harry walked towards the house and towards where the woman was what looked to be sealing the glass on the green house.. "Excuse me, mam." Harry's voice was soft.

Ellen turned around and looked at Harry. "Yes, can I help you?" Her voice had an accent that Harry had never been able to place.

Harry nodded. "I think so. My grandparents once lived here. My mom told me that she left a chest of her most prized positions from when she was a child here. I know it's a long shot but I was hoping it hadn't gotten thrown away."

Ellen's face immediately brightened. "I told Johnathon someone would come for that old thing." She waved him towards the house. "Follow me." She led him into the house and down the stairs into the basement. "It was originally in the attic but when John found it he brought it down here to try and open it." She giggled and pointed at a tarp covered object. "He's an insurance salesman and not much of a handy man."

Nothing had changed, Harry smiled and pulled the tarp of revealing a large oak chest with gold colored frame. "I'm sorry Ellen, I really am." With that Harry turned and cast a memory charm. "You will not remember me, and you will tell your husband you sold the chest." He pulled a wad of muggle currency from his robes and shoved it in her hands. Harry shrunk the chest and pocketed it before apparating back to the edge of Hogwart's wards.

He had already been gone for half an hour so he decided to skip his next class and go to his dorm. There was another reason he wanted this trunk.

When Harry got to the dorm room he shut the door and threw up multiple wards, preventing access. Pulling out the trunk he enlarged it and set his palm on the top. With a gentle push of magic the lock clicked open and Harry slid the top up.

There were books, pieces of loose parchment and various shelves filled with different pieces of jewelery. He knew what he was looking for already and immediately grabbed the largest piece of jewelery, a large gold chain with what looked to be a huge black and white specked smooth stone hanging from it. Harry knew better and was careful to not touch the 'stone'.

What the 'stone' actually was, was a Spirit Egg. A Spirit Egg is a magic egg laid extremely, extremely rarely by non magical mammals. Probably only ten had ever been found in existence. When touched by a wizard it inherits the traits of that wizard and begins incubating an animal based on those traits, becoming that wizard's familiar. It could be magical or a non magical animal with magic traits. The animal starts out as a small animal that exists in this world but has the capability to evolve into second or even third stages, but it all depended on the magical ability of its owner. This one seemed to have been found by a muggle jeweler who made a large necklace out of it. Luckily for Harry a wizard had never touched it.

In his last life Hedwig had died fourth year from an incurable heart disease and Harry knew that she would die again in this time. It was inevitable but he still loved her. When he found the Spirit Egg, Archimedes had been born. He was a small, timid, black owl with bright blue eyes, although when provoked it was fierce and could send out incredible bursts of magic and travel at high speeds, sometime so fast that it was almost like apparating, and he was only stage one.

Sadly, he knew he was a different person now then he was when he first found the Spirit Egg so Archimedes, would probably never be born. He would miss Archimedes but he knew that this new familiar would be just as great if not better. He pulled the egg off the chain activating it. The egg glowed white hot but it didn't harm Harry. When the egg finally stopped glowing it began to vibrate and Harry set it down on his bed. It shook violently before stopping abruptly. A small beak pushed its way out of the shell and began pushing its small head through.

Harry smiled and began to help the small creature out of its shell. When the shell was finally off Harry smiled at his new familiar. It was a dark gray Hawk with jet black tail feathers. Its small eyes opened up, revealing bright emerald eyes, the same shade as his own.

"Kratos." Harry smiled at the name and nodded. "Ya, Kratos is your name. You look enough like a bird of war." The small bird let out a small chirp and turned his head sideways while stretching his wings out.

Harry dumped his school bag out and used the sling to make a makeshift shoulder stand for Kratos. Familiars grow at random rates and by the time Harry went down to grab Kratos he already looked two or three days old. Smiling he picked the Hawk up and set him on his shoulder. "This time, Voldemort wont know what hit him." Harry stated before walking out of the room with a confident smile.

* * *

I hope you all like this version better I know I do. I feel like I made him to bad ass super Harry in the last version and while he eventually will be, hes still eleven. And I hope everyone likes the familiar hes actually a red tailed Hawk just ya know, gray and black, not brown and red.


End file.
